Rumple (sort of) to the rescue!
by Whispurrs
Summary: Fluff of the highest order, when Belle meets her mirror image in the shadow form and tries to convince Rumple that she is actually herself, ends up confused, exasperated and entirely fluff inducing, using her wits and comedy to remedey the situation, whilst Rumple uses egotism. Slight mention to another fandom, but not big enough that it would count as a proper crossover.


**Author's note: if you want anything other than fluff and comedy, find a more substaintial writer as this was a last minute, thing coupled with sadly my first time diving into such a wondrous pairing - also, due to Britain's lack of tv channels, and lack of free time to perfectly morally watch it online, fully and properly, my knowlege of series three is hazy.**

Being there was in itself an anomaly, but that wasn't even a quarter of the problem, she problem was seeing herself talking to Rumple, and Rumple with a downcast, defeated look.

It was no out of body experience, that was certain, if it was she'd probably feel a lot more subdued than quietly enraged - an impostor was one thing, but an impostor hurting Rumple - well, that impostor would not long bask in the light of day unwounded. "Rumple, don't ask how I'm here - it's rather _complicated, _but, who on Earth is she and why in the world are you listening to her?" Stupid question, she thought, she knew it was an impostor, and she was willing to bet that he'd have found out sooner too, holding magic as he did, and how was she to convince him that it was not she who was the impostor?

"Rumple, I'm the real Belle, please don't argue with it because I realized I've asked a very silly question and I really don't want to have to deal with any more ignorance on my part - and, oh, I do look quite nice from the side - that isn't the point, the point is that whatever, why ever this copy is, you do not look happy from seeing her and that needs remedying." He looked up, alert and calculating, sadness dissolved into suspicion.

"Why wouldn't the impostor also be affirming that they are in fact, you hmm dearie? If this is the impostor, she seems quite mute beside you and really, Belle isn't one for confrontation." She sighed, wishing she had made her speech a bit more rouslingly relatable, cataloging their most intimate moments, but really it would be a bit embarrassing in front of a copy who could turn out to be an undefeatable monster, which, if bargained with could easily tell its undefeatable monster friends their secrets. Of course, her brain was wondering off - Papa always had warned too many stories were filling her head with nothing but cotton.

"Well, she would be," oh dear, she was confusing herself now, "I mean, I am one for confrontation if the circumstances allow for nothing else, and having an adverse affect on the man I love comes into that category and having a copy can't mean anything good so please don't confront me about the adverse effects of loving you because if I have to have my last words today I wouldn't want them shouted at you, and…" she realized her eloquence was to put it mildly, vanished, and concluded that action, rather than words would allow the truth to be set free.

She ran to the clone, who, stupidly was only beginning to open her mouth in protest, and hitched up her skirt a little, careful it was only marginally embarrassing as it was still, at least mostly, her own body. Disregarding Rumple's words and her copy's protests, she raised her own in a similar manner, revealing a small scar, less delicate than the ones sword mistresses in books had, and proudly revealed, "ran into a glass ornament, aged five, it shattered into pieces and resulted in this - the copy can't be an exact copy, because I highly doubt they'd find anything like that valuable information. I can give you more examples, if you like, but nothing that dissolves into …well, because this clone should know as little of us as possible, if you get my drift." Rumplestiltskin went over her information, digesting it, similarly blocking out the suggested impostor's indignant explanations of why Belle with a scar from broken glass was in fact, the true clone. He had only been in a similar experience once, when a man who wasn't friend or foe was followed by a creature called a Zygon, and his usual ego boosting cabinet assembler saved them both at the end of it all. He was certain whichever one was the impostor, and he decided that was almost definitely the one without a scar, due to lack of ultimately human fumbling over words, was not one of those creatures, because the insufferably egotistical, hero complexed man with appalling sense of fashion (a fez, no less) was not around him, which he would admit was not logical, and also because he was on Pan's territory, and he doubted very much that Pan would not be able to detect alien forces. Still, a further check, while not completely needed would be an ego stroke, and after hearing nothing but snide remarks from the rest of the 'save Henry expedition' and only the most downcasting news from Belle or at best remarks that prompted self analysis, however much the mere sight of her cheered him.

''Both of you, tell me how you feel about me, and I will appropriately see to whichever of you answers unsatisfactorily, hmm, won't that be good, old fashioned fun?'' He grinned, returning to play his favorite part, neglected by newfound heroism.

''I love you, of course.'' one scoffed, before turning and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

''After all we've been through, you still need validation- honestly, you're insufferable and yes, sometimes you make me worry about you, in fact, sometimes is somewhat an understatement, and even without that yoou can be insufferable, but still, of course I love you - although no more for doubting it, let alone making me admit it in front of a quite possibly human eating stranger.''

He laughed at that, ''Belle, I think a simple carnivore would have eaten us long ago, now: since you are my one and only moral chain and weakness, what morally satisfying way would you have this blight upon your lovely body removed, hmm? Just, let me have _some _fun.''


End file.
